


Promesas

by Sweet_Shiro_uwu



Category: The Boss Baby (2017)
Genre: M/M, Theodore se toma las cosas muy en serio, Tim quiere dormir
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Shiro_uwu/pseuds/Sweet_Shiro_uwu
Summary: -¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó Tim con confusión.Theodore no cambió su expresión seria, y de pronto le acorraló contra la puerta.-Vengo a reclamar lo que es mío.Donde Tim y Theodore hicieron una promesa de niños.
Relationships: Boss Baby/Tim Templeton
Kudos: 4





	Promesas

El cielo aún se encontraba teñido por la oscuridad de la noche y las estrellas cuando, de pronto, unos fuertes golpes despertaron a Tim a las cinco de la mañana.

El castaño abrió los ojos sobresaltado, miró hacia los lados asustado por el repentino ruido, bastaron un par de segundos para que dedujera de donde provenían esos golpes: alguien estaba tocando su puerta.

Ya un poco más relajado y despierto, parpadeó con confusión repetidamente, se estiró un poco y un bostezo escapó de su boca. Perezoso y con leve molestia buscó sus gafas, tras encontrarlas se las puso y dio un vistazo a su alrededor, su habitación seguía a oscuras tal y como antes de irse a dormir, ni siquiera había amanecido.

Nuevamente los golpes se hicieron escuchar, Tim por un momento pensó que quienquiera que estuviera tocando su puerta desistiría después de unos minutos sin obtener respuesta de su parte; sin embargo, al contrario de lo que creyó, los golpes se oían cada vez con más frecuencia y con más fuerza.

Sintiéndose molesto soltó un suspiro, y tras posar su mirada en el despertador, frunció el ceño con extrañeza después de ver la hora, era demasiado temprano.

-¿Quién diablos puede ser a esta hora?- masculló entre dientes enojado por tener que levantarse temprano en sábado.

Arrastrando los pies con desgano se encaminó a la puerta, y conforme más se acercaban sus pasos al origen del sonido, le parecía que la persona en su entrada tocaba con más insistencia.

-Ya voy, ya voy.- decía el castaño con la irritación latente en su voz, quitó los seguros de la puerta y, sin tomarse la molestia de fijarse a través de la mirilla quién estaba del otro lado de la puerta, abrió con la intención de reclamarle a quien sea que estuviera molestando tan temprano en fin de semana.-¿Puedo saber qué diablos quie…?

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire cuando al mirar hacia enfrente se encontró con su hermano.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, el sueño que hace segundos sentía se desvaneció en el momento en que vio mejor al rubio, este con expresión seria estaba vestido con traje en plena madrugada, lo cual era raro ya que hace mucho que había dejado atrás el hábito de vestir trajes todo el tiempo, y aun así eso no era lo único que le confundía y sorprendía, sino que Theodore sostenía un ramo de flores que le extendió de inmediato apenas le abrió la puerta.

El mayor frunció el ceño con extrañeza, no entendía a qué se debía su presencia ahí. Un suspiro se le escapó de manera cansada a la vez que se sostenía el puente de la nariz. De la forma menos ruda posible trató de mirarle de vuelta.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Son las cinco de la mañana.- y aunque su intención no era ser demasiado hosco con su hermano, no pudo evitar que su tono de voz hiciera que su pregunta sonara algo áspera.

Por su parte, el blondo pareció no notar eso, o quizás solo decidió ignorarlo, y una vez más le volvió a ofrecer el ramo, Tim le dirigió una mirada confundida que le exigía una explicación. El menor insistió una vez más en que tomará las flores, al sentir que no le quedaba de otra más que aceptarlas el castaño las cogió y volvió a posar su cansada mirada en el otro.

-Theo, te hice una pregunta.- volvió a insistir, necesitaba que le diera una respuesta ya o se daría media vuelta y le cerraría la puerta en la cara para volver a la cama.

El chico con traje le observaba de manera extraña, Tim no sabía qué significaba la mirada que le dedicaba, la situación comenzaba a crisparle.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Timothy.- dijo Lindsey de pronto.

Aquellas palabras le tomaron por sorpresa, la antes irritada expresión del castaño pasó a convertirse en una de asombro mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

Había olvidado por completo que era su cumpleaños, quizás por estar más concentrado en regresar a la cama y seguir durmiendo.

Aunque, dejando de lado lo conmovido que estaba tras oírle felicitarle, si se ponía a pensar seguía siendo extraña toda esa situación.

Sin duda alguna Timothy no esperaba que en el día de su cumpleaños número treinta, a las cinco de la mañana, su hermano menor estuviera afuera de su apartamento tocando la puerta solo para felicitarle.

Debía de haber algo más.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó con confusión Tim, que estuvo abrazando el ramo todo ese tiempo sin percatarse.

Theodore no cambió su semblante serio, y le acorraló contra la puerta consiguiendo que en el proceso el de lentes dejará caer las flores a causa de la impresión.

-Vengo a reclamar lo que es mío.- respondió con seriedad, la mirada que le dirigía puso nervioso al mayor, y más si se le sumaba la corta distancia que les separaba.

En el rostro de Leslie se reflejó la perplejidad, no entendía absolutamente nada, nada de lo que decía ni de lo que hacía, ¿que se supone que estaba pasando?

-¿De qué hablas? No entiendo.

El rubio pareció percatarse por fin de la confusión de su hermano tras verle a los ojos, en los cuales se reflejaba su extrañeza. Fue el turno de Theodore para parpadear confuso.

-¿Hablas enserio? ¿No recuerdas nada?- le preguntó con tono desilusionado, Tim negó con la cabeza en respuesta.-Supongo que fui demasiado tonto como para creer que lo seguirías recordando.- dijo con voz frustrada, un ligero tono a reproche se notó en él.

El castaño seguía sin entender. Vio al rubio negar con la cabeza con una emoción que sólo pudo describir como decepción.

Los ojos verdes, después de unos momentos, volvieron a fijarse en él.

Fue cuando escuchó a su hermano chasquear la lengua que notó que este comenzaba a ponerse de mal humor.

-Creo que no me queda de otra más que recordártelo.- soltó casi de malas, le tomó de la muñeca y sin pedir permiso ingresó al apartamento arrastrándolo tras él.

Cerró la puerta y le volvió a acorralar contra esta, pero a diferencia de antes no colocó sus brazos a los costados de Tim, en cambio, estaba algo ocupado buscando algo en uno de los bolsillos de su saco.

La tentación de librarse era mucha, por lo distraído que estaba el rubio fácilmente podría escabullirse de sus brazos. Y cuando estaba debatiéndose si hacerlo o no fue que Theodore pareció dar por fin con lo que buscaba.

-Listo, aquí está.- Tim pensaba que aún no despertaba del todo, pues por un momento creyó escuchar a su hermano decir aquello con un tono de voz parecido a la emoción.

Y la situación se puso más extraña cuando, de pronto, el rubio se plantó frente a él sumamente serio, para después simplemente mostrarle una pequeña cajita forrada de terciopelo.

De acuerdo, oficialmente no entendía nada.

-Ehm, Theo- comenzó a hablar con la confusión decorando tanto su voz como su rostro, con uno de sus dedos apuntó la cajita.-¿Qué es esto?

Theo se mantuvo impasible.

-Me alegra que preguntes. Esto, mi querido Timmy- dijo sonriendo ladinamente, para luego proceder a abrir aquel pequeño objeto.-, es el anillo con el que te volveré mío.

Sus palabras fuertes y decididas resonaron en la sala, sus orbes esmeraldas estaban fijos en el contrario, que boquiabierto y extremadamente desorientado miraba del pequeño anillo de plata al rubio.

Parpadeó múltiples veces y aún así seguía sin entender del todo.

Cielos, si que se sentía aturdido.

-¿D-De qué diablos estás hablando?- le cuestionó sintiéndose molesto y avergonzado por algún extraño motivo que no comprendía.

-Habló de que cumplas con tu promesa, vine a que cumplas con tu parte.

-¿Promesa? ¿Cuál promesa?- preguntó mientras enarcaba una de sus cejas.

-La que hicimos hace años.- respondió el rubio sin titubear, para acto seguido, acercarse más al castaño, Tim dio un respingo ante la repentina invasión a su espacio personal.

* * *

_ Un par de niños jugaban en el parque, iban de un lado a otro corriendo disfrutando de aquel agradable día de verano. La abuela de los dos les vigilaba desde la banca en la que se encontraba sentada. _

_ Las risas infantiles se oían, hasta que de pronto cesaron, puesto que ambos niños decidieron ahora jugar a las escondidas, el mayor contaba contra la corteza de un árbol mientras el menor se escondía. _

_ Tim fue en busca de su hermano apenas terminó de contar. Sorprendentemente le halló rápido pues no se había escondido bien, sólo tenía la cabeza metida en un arbusto, se aproximó a él lentamente con la intención de sorprenderle, pero este se percató de ello y le obligó a guardar silencio. _

_ -Silencio Tim, están hablando de algo interesante.- susurró Theo mientras le obligaba a ocultarse en el arbusto con él. _

_ -Mamá y papá dicen que es malo espiar a la gente.- le recordó el castaño, el menor rodó los ojos. _

_ -Sí, pero los espías lo hacen todo el tiempo y a ti te gusta jugar a los espías, ¿no es así?- argumentó, Tim se vio incapaz de contradecir aquello y se unió. _

_ Era su abuela hablando con otra anciana que resultó ser una vieja amiga de cuando trabajó en la mina, ambas charlaban para ponerse al día después de tantos años sin verse. _

_ -...como te estaba diciendo, mi hija jamás se casó, después de cumplir los treinta años ningún hombre se fijó en ella, no le quedó de otra más que ser soltera.- comentaba la otra mujer, Gigi expresó desagrado tras escuchar las palabras de su acompañante. _

_ -No lo digas de ese modo, suena muy despectivo, no puedo creer que hables así de tu propia hija.- le regañó, la otra fémina se sonrojó de vergüenza ante el llamado de atención.-Que una persona no se case antes de los treinta no la hace una quedada o solterona. No es necesario estar buscando desesperadamente con quien casarte antes de esa edad. _

_ Ambos niños escuchaban aquella conversación, no entendían por completo porque los adultos querían casarse y se preocupaban por hacerlo antes de determinada edad, ya habían visto esa situación continuamente en la televisión y es que no entendían. ¿Por qué era malo no contraer matrimonio siendo grandes? _

_ Eso era algo que sus infantiles mentes aún no comprenden. _

_ Dejaron de escuchar al par de mujeres y se miraron entre sí. _

_ -¿Por qué los adultos quieren casarse? Eso no es divertido.- comentó Tim, en su mente la idea de casarse no sonaba tan bien, pues lo único que sabía del matrimonio es que los adultos no tenían tiempo para jugar ni divertirse, solo se besaban lo que a su edad suena asqueroso. _

_ -Supongo que lo hacen para no estar solos, digo, solo recuerda a la señora de los gatos que vive en nuestro vecindario.- le explicó el blondo. _

_ Tim puso cara de horror ante su respuesta. _

_ -Oh no- dijo con espanto llevándose ambas manos a sus mejillas.-¿entonces si no me caso seré tan espeluznante como esa señora? _

_ Theo se llevó una mano al mentón, como procesando lo dicho. _

_ -Supongo.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, para él eso tenía sentido, es decir, ¿Por qué otro motivo los adultos estarían tan desesperados como para sólo pensar en casarse? Quizás sólo querían evitar convertirse en ermitaños tan raros como su vecina. _

_ -No quiero ser así de grande, no quiero vivir con cientos de gatos y convertir a los niños en robots.- la voz del castaño se tiñó de terror puro, parecía muy asustado de esa idea. Theo quiso contradecir, pues lo último que dijo dudaba mucho que fuera cierto, pero no se centró en eso, sino en que su hermano mayor parecía estar a punto de llorar a causa del miedo que le daba el futuro y volverse en adulto. _

_ Posó sus manos en los hombros de Tim obligándole a levantar la mirada y verle a los ojos. _

_ -Tim, a ti no te pasará eso.- le decía con convicción, Tim se sorbió ruidosamente la nariz. _

_ -¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? No sabemos si me casaré, puede que no me case y me vuelva raro como los vecinos. _

_ -Tim, estoy seguro de que no terminarás así, eres demasiado lindo y bueno como para terminar sólo el resto de tu vida, y si mis palabras no son suficientes para calmarte y no te sientes seguro, entonces sólo me queda una cosa por hacer.- dijo con expresión seria, para luego comenzar a vaciar sus bolsillos, sacó un anillo de dulce y procedió a ponerlo en la palma de la mano de su hermano consiguiendo confundirlo. _

_ -Theo, ¿para qué es esto?- cuestionó tomando el caramelo. _

_ -Nuestro anillo de compromiso- dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera cualquier cosa lo que decía.-, si lo que te da miedo es no conseguir alguien con quien casarte cuando seas adulto, entonces yo me casaré contigo, solo di cuando y lo haré, lo juro. _

_ El mayor de los niños abrió y cerró los ojos repetidas veces hasta que por fin comprendió la promesa que su hermano menor le estaba haciendo. Sonrió y estrechó su mano sólo como ellos solían hacer. _

_ -OK, trato hecho.- soltaron lentamente sus manos, para luego caer en cuenta de algo.-Espera, ¿a que edad nos casaremos? _

_ Theo se llevó una mano a la barbilla en gesto pensativo. _

_ -No sé, ¿A qué edad te gustaría?- le preguntó, Tim le imitó y pensó durante un momento antes de saltar con emoción en su sitio. _

_ -Oh, ya sé. Los adultos siempre se quieren casar antes de los treinta, quizás es simbólico.- comentó el castaño. _

_ -Tiene sentido, de acuerdo.- aplaudió el pequeño rubio.-Ya está decidido, si tú no te casas antes de los treinta, entonces yo te buscaré personalmente y te desposaré. _

_ El ojiazul asintió de acuerdo con ello, y para hacer mayor énfasis en la promesa recién hecha Lindsey procedió a colocar el anillo de caramelo en el dedo anular del mayor. _

_ -Listo, es una promesa.- comentó orgulloso de su gran idea, Tim asentía repetidas veces viendo con sincera felicidad el caramelo en su dedo. _

* * *

-Ah, te referías a eso.- Leslie soltó como si no fuera la gran cosa, lo cual pareció ofender al otro que le miró indignado.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No significa nada para ti?- el rostro de Theo demostraba su decepción e indignación, Tim no entendía a qué se debía esa reacción.

-Lindsey- le llamó con ese tono de voz que sólo usaba cuando estaba a punto de negarle algo al rubio.-, esa promesa no significa nada, sólo éramos un par de niños inocentes y asustados.

Y Tim sabía que en su interior lo seguía siendo, pues de no ser así no se explicaba porque le daba tanto miedo imaginar que estaba soñando esa situación donde el hombre que más ama, y desea en secreto, viajó hasta otra ciudad para pedir su mano en el día de su cumpleaños.

O quizás le aterraba aún más que todo aquello sólo fuera una broma de muy mal gusto, eso sería más doloroso que simplemente despertar y ver que eso jamás ocurrió.

Apretó sus labios para contener un pequeño sollozo, odiaba tener que darle aquella respuesta a Theodore, pero odiaba aún más ser tan emocional, lo que menos quería era llorar frente al otro.

El pánico se apoderó de Lindsey tras ver como su hermano intentaba, inútilmente, impedir que sus lágrimas escapen de sus ojos.

-¡L-Leslie!

-Perdón Theo, no quería sonar ni ser tan indiferente a tu propuesta, no quiero herirte con mi respuesta, pero tampoco quiero que tú me hieras.- con su antebrazo cubrió sus ojos y parte de su rostro, sabía que era inútil seguir reteniendo su llanto, así que dejó salir sus lágrimas y estas fluyeron rápidamente por su faz.

-Pero Tim- dijo Theo acercándose a él, Tim hipaba de vez en cuando.-, yo jamás te haría daño.

-Lo sé, pero una parte de mí no puede evitar creer que estás intentando tomarme el pelo, no puede ser posible que de la nada llegues a mi casa en plena madrugada solo para pedirme que me case contigo.- habló sin mirarle a los ojos, el rubio le ofreció su pañuelo para que se limpiara las lágrimas, Timothy aceptó el trozo de tela y comenzó a limpiarse la cara con algo de rudeza. Se tomó un momento para tratar de hablar sin ser interrumpido por sus hipidos.-Es que es difícil de creer que tú, siendo tan orgulloso, sensato y lógico te tomaras en serio esa promesa y estes mas que dispuesto a casarte conmigo; siempre creí que eso solo fue un juego de niños y que no significo nada para ninguno de los dos, pero resulta que para ti lo fue todo. Y la verdad es que saber eso me hace muy feliz.

Con el pañuelo anteriormente ofrecido se limpió las esquinas de los ojos, para después quitarse los lentes y hacer lo mismo con ellos, permitiéndole al rubio durante ese breve momento apreciar sus pestañas oscuras húmedas a causa de las lágrimas, una vez limpios sus anteojos, se los puso de vuelta y mientras hizo todo eso una sonrisa se había esbozado en sus labios transmitiendole al menor la felicidad que le embargaba, la cual solo incrementó más cuando los brazos del rubio le rodearon en un abrazo tierno, afectuoso, pero sobretodo protector, su cabeza reposó en el pecho del otro lo cual le permitió escuchar los fuertes latidos de su hermano.

Sintió como Theodore apretó más aquel abrazo, una de sus manos viajó a sus cabellos y los acariciaba mientras la mano restante delineaba con absoluta dulzura su columna, bajando y subiendo en un lento compás.

-Tú también me haces muy feliz, Timmy.- confesó Theodore en un susurro que se sintió tan íntimo que podría haber derretido ahí mismo al mayor.

El moreno acomodó su barbilla en el hombro contrario dejándose arrullar con su calidez y caricias, suspiró deleitado por las sensaciones, permanecieron en la misma posición durante varios segundos hasta que fue el mismo castaño quien rompió el silencio.

-Lindsey, estoy muy feliz y todo por esto, pero aún tengo sueño y quiero volver a la cama.- confesó avergonzado de tener que arruinar aquel momento tan especial. Oyó al otro resoplar con diversión, después se apartó lo suficiente para verle a la cara.

-Esta bien, ve a dormir. Cuando despiertes yo haré el desayuno- se inclinó y le besó con ternura la frente.-, y después de eso iremos a casa para contarle las buenas nuevas a mamá y papá.- dijo Theodore con una sonrisa decidida en el rostro.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cuales buenas nuevas?- preguntó enarcando una ceja con confusión.

-¿Como que de qué estoy hablando? De nuestro compromiso, por supuesto.- dijo con un tono de voz como de quien dice lo más obvio del mundo. Tim estuvo a punto de gritar presa del pánico ante su respuesta, y aunque su grito murió en su garganta, sus ojos expresaron con exactitud su temor.

-¡E-Espera un momento!- se apresuró a decir, de la impresión sus lentes se desacomodaron un poco por lo que se los acomodó de nuevo.-¿D-De verdad piensas decirle a nuestros padres? ¡Es demasiado pronto para eso! Además, ¿cómo crees que reaccionarían? ¡No podemos simplemente llegar y decirles: "Hola papás, Theo y yo nos hemos amado desde siempre y decidimos comprometernos", eso sería una locura!

El rubio ladeó la cabeza sin comprender.

-¿Como que no podemos?- cuestionó, no entendía donde estaba lo complicado del asunto, para empezar no eran hermanos de sangre ya que el blondo era adoptado, sabían que se aman desde hace tiempo y por lo tanto lo más lógico era casarse e informarle de eso a sus padres.-Mamá y papá lo entenderán.

Tim se pasó ambas manos por la cara con exasperación, Theo a veces podía ser tan testarudo.

-Theo- comenzó a decir con calma para evitar perder los estribos, pues sabía que debía de mantenerse tranquilo si quería convencer al otro de lo que diría a continuación.-, claro que mamá y papá lo entenderán, pero esta no es una noticia que se pueda dar así sin más, en lo que ellos respecta nosotros siempre nos hemos visto como hermanos y no tienen ni idea de que no es así. Sólo piensa, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían si un día de la nada les decimos que nos casaremos? Debemos prepararles lentamente.

El rubio pareció pensárselo por un momento, después miró a los ojos azules del otro.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos, Leslie?- le preguntó con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, una sonrisa cómplice que dejaba en claro que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que el otro dijera.

Tim no pudo evitar sonreír, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello contrario.

-En primer lugar iré a dormir y me harás el desayuno tal y como dijiste antes- dijo con una voz susurrante y juguetona.-, y después iremos a casa de nuestros padres y les diremos que somos pareja, esperaremos un tiempo prudente, quizás un par de meses, y entonces sí podrás contarles que estamos comprometidos.

Theo sonrió como si cerrara el mejor negocio del mundo, estaba más que de acuerdo con el plan. Llevó sus manos a la cintura del castaño y aproximó su rostro al del mayor. Sus alientos se acariciaron al igual que sus labios, los cuales estaban separados por una casi inexistente distancia.

-De acuerdo, será como tú digas, Timmy.- pronunció rozando con burla los labios del otro, que temblaba de anticipación en espera de un beso, para su desilusión, Theodore se apartó.-¡Ah, qué decepción! Me puse mi mejor traje en vano, me arregle y me rechazaron.- soltó con fingido tono dramático, Tim rió.

-¡Hey! Nunca te rechace.- comentó con diversión.

-Pero tampoco respondiste "sí ''.- contraatacó.

Timothy rodó los ojos y se echó a reír.

-Bueno, tampoco es como si yo fuera a decirte "no".

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, la verdad es que este fic lo empecé a escribir el año pasado pero no lo terminé hasta hace unos días a pesar de que es un one-shot xd   
> Hasta hice un dibujo para usarlo de portada en wattpad y un amigo mio se ofreció a pasarlo a digital, aun no está listo, pero cuando lo este actualizaré esta nota para avisarles y por si quieren ir a verlo uwu  
> Hasta la próxima ;)


End file.
